NaruHina: Animal
by DarkDragonWolf117
Summary: It has been five years since the village of Konoha was attack by the Kyuubi and it has also been five years since a baby named Naruto disappeared. A girl named Hinata is kidnapped by a cloud ninja, but is saved by a mysterious boy with an army of...foxes?


**NaruHina: Animal**

A few days had passed since the nine tails fox the Kyuubi was sealed into a baby boy that was born before the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. The person that sealed the Kyuubi in to the baby was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The baby that has the Kyuubi sealed in him was named Naruto. A few days had passed since the Kyuubi's attack. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wanted to keep the secret about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, but somehow word got out by someone. Some of the villagers wanted the baby killed, but there were some that did not. The Third Hokage had made sure that Naruto was hidden and was protected by people that he trusted. Unknown to the Third Hokage there was someone that found out where the third had hid Naruto at and wanted to make sure that Naruto would no live to see another sun rise. The mysterious person had sent three top shinobis to where Naruto was at. The three shinobis did not take long to knock out the people that were watching and protecting Naruto. The three shinobis grab Naruto out of the crib and took him to the forest. Once they were deep in the forest, one of the shinobis placed Naruto on the grassy ground and another shinobi took out a kunai. He was about to strike when the third stopped them. The third shinobi pointed out the wild animals that were surrounding them. The three shinobis thought it would be a good idea if the wild animals ate Naruto instead. The three shinobis vanished and left a baby Naruto to the wild animals. The wild animals that surrounded Naruto revealed to be a pack of foxes. One of the foxes walked over to Naruto and sniffed him. Naruto woke up t see the fox close to him and then started to giggle. The fox that was sniffing Naruto could somehow smell the Kyuubi that was in him. The fox told the other foxes in the language of the foxes (I had to funny with this one. Hahaha) and when the other foxes heard the word Kyuubi, they decide to take Naruto into their pack. The foxes took Naruto to their den to get some sleep for the night. The next day in Konoha the Third Hokage was burning mad when he learned that Naruto was gone. The Third had some Inuzuka (They were on the side to keep Naruto alive) sniff for some scent for who did it. Once they found the three who did it, they were taken to see Ibiki (They wet their pants when they heard his name. Hahaha) for some information on who order them to take Naruto. Ibiki informed the Third that it was Danzo (I hate that bastard) that was behind it. The Third had Danzo killed from the Third's most trusted and best shinobis to do it. By the time that this had happens it three days had passed. Ibiki found out that the three shinobis had left Naruto in the forest to be eaten by the wild animal. The Third had sent some skilled shinobis to recover Naruto. When they got there, there were no signs of Naruto in the area. The shinobis informed the Third that they were unable to find Naruto. When the Third heard that, his heart was heavy that he was unable to keep Naruto safe, but little did the Third know that Naruto was alive and safe in the same forest that he was left at.

Five years had passed and nothing major had happen. Everyone in Konoha had heard that Naruto was dead and were happy about it. As time had passed, everyone forgot about Naruto, but there were a few that could never truly forget about Naruto. It was night time in Konoha and everyone had fallen asleep. At the Hyuga compound, there was a cloud shinobi that sneaked in and kidnapped the Hyuga heiress name Hinata Hyuga. The cloud shinobi had tied up Hinata's arms and legs and even put a gag over her mouth. The cloud shinobi was able to get Hinata out of the compound. By the time he got to the wall, the Hyuga compound was all awaken by the yells from a Hyuga yelling that Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi, Hinata's father, had sent some of the Hyuga's to inform the Third. When that was done, Hiashi had ended up trying to comfort his wife, Kasumi, who was crying while holding a stuff bunny that she made for Hinata to sleep with at night. By the time the Third was informed and got some shinobis together, the cloud shinobi was running threw the forest that Naruto was dropped at five years ago. The cloud shinobi had to stop to take a rest to catch his breath. The cloud shinobi did not know it, but he was being watch. The cloud shinobis had taken Hinata off his shoulders and placed her on the ground next to the tree. Hinata was crying tears and hoping that someone would save her. Then out of nowhere the cloud shinobi was attacked. When the cloud shinobi got back up and got into a position to attack, he saw a five year old boy with blue eyes, blond spiky hair that looked like it never got cut, his finger nails were long that made it look like claws, whiskers like marks on his cheek, some type of band that was on his wrist, and he was not wearing any clothes. The cloud shinobi saw that the boy was in what looked like to be an animal formation. The boy was also growling at him. "What are you doing here runt? Get out of here and I promise that I won't kill you," the cloud shinobi said and he saw that the boy did not hear him. "Have it your way," the cloud shinobi ran at the blond haired kid with a kunai ready. The kid was able to dodge him and the kid swipe his left arm at the cloud shinobi and put cut marks on his cheek. The cloud shinobi jumped back. "You little..," The cloud shinobi was saying, but he stopped when he saw all the foxes that had gather around them. Then he saw that the boy was able to commutate with the foxes. The cloud shinobi realized that never once that the boy had talked once. Then it hit him and he thought, 'I wonder if this brat was being raised by these foxes and I just entered their territory.' The cloud shinobi did not realize that the kid had launched at him. The cloud shinobi was lying on the ground and was knocked out. The kid then walked over to Hinata. Hinata saw him coming and felt her heart beat faster. When the kid was close to Hinata, he started to sniff her. Then the kid sat on the ground and Hinata seen that he was looking at her with a weird look. It was at this moment that some Konoha shinobi jumped down from the trees. Naruto jumped back and took a position once again. There was a woman with brown curly hair undid the ropes and gag from Hinata and there was a man with gray-like color with most of his face cover ready to strike at the blond haired kid. Once Hinata was free, she jumped in front of the man with her back to Naruto and said, "Don't hurt him. He knocked out the man that kidnapped me. He doesn't mean any harm." Hinata turned to the blond haired kid and saw that he was in a sitting position. Hinata walked over to him and was able to place her hand on his cheek with no trouble. The boy was somehow enjoying being close to Hinata and then some foxes came out. Hinata saw that foxes showed no signs of being dangerous and she started to pet them. Kakashi tied up the cloud shinobi and then looked at the boy. "There is something that seems familiar about him, Kurenai," said the man and Kurenai said, "Look at what in on his stomach Kakashi."Both of the adults had seen an eight trigram seal on the kid's stomach. Then Kakashi said, "No way. It can't be." "What is it Kakashi," Kurenai asked and Kakashi replied, "Do you remember the kid that the Fourth use to stop the Kyuubi was killed five years ago?" Kurenai nodded her head and Kakashi said, "It was in this forest that no trace of him was found. I believe that this kid is him." Kurenai was shock and Kakashi said, "I am going to tell the Hokage about this and inform him that Hinata is alright. Kurenai you stay here with these two." Kurenai nodded her head and Kakashi was gone.

An hour had passed. Kakashi inform the Third, Hiashi, and Kasumi that Hinata was alright. When Hiashi asked where his daughter was at, Kakashi told them about blond hair boy with the seal on his stomach was the one that saved Hinata and she was with him under the eyes of Kurenai. The Third almost fainted when he heard that Naruto was alive. The Third had gotten some medical shinobis and some guards to go with him. Kakashi had led the Third, Hiashi, Kasumi, the guards and the medical shinobis to Kurenai was. It took them a while to get there. Once they got there, Hiashi and Kasumi saw Hinata petting some foxes and both were glad that she was alright. The third walked over to the boy, but the boy started to growl at him. "It's alright. They mean no harm," Hinata said and the boy stopped growling. The Third was able to get closer to him and saw the band on his arm. The Third looked at it and it had the name Naruto Uzumaki on it. The Third place his hand on Naruto's head and Naruto suddenly fell asleep. "Is he all right," Hinata asked and the Third answered, "Yes he is. I just put him to asleep, so the medical shinobis can look at him for any sickness. Once they are done we will bring him to Konoha." As the Third was talking, that medical shinobis did what the Third had said. Once they were done, the Third got a towel and wrapped up Naruto. The Third picked up Naruto and walked back to Konoha. Hinata seen the foxes looking at Naruto being carried by the Third and then Hinata said, "Don't worry. He will be okay. You can come with us." The foxes nodded their head and started to follow them back. Kasumi picked up Hinata as they walked back to Konoha. Kakashi and Kurenai grabbed the cloud shinobi, so they could bring him to Ibiki. When morning came, Naruto woke up to find himself in a weird place, but noticed the foxes that he was always around were with him in this strange place. The door opened to revealed Hinata coming in. When Naruto saw her, he smiled. Hinata show a sign to come with her and he followed her with the pack of foxes following him. Naruto entered a room that Hiashi, Kasumi, the Third, Hizashi, Hiashi's brother, and Tsume Inuzuka with a ninja dog with her. Naruto sat by Hinata with the foxes gathering around them and Hinata picked up one of the foxes and starting petting it. Tsume was able to get her ninja dog to talk to Naruto and the foxes and told the others what they said. The Third learned that the foxes name Naruto the Kyuubi. After a while of talking, the Third had decide to help Naruto to become human while still connect to foxes. The Third figure that Hinata might be able to help. As the years passed, the Third and Hinata with the help of a few people that the Third trusted and the Third were even able to get Sannins, Tsunade and Jiraiya, to help out. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were mad when they heard that Naruto was dead, but when the Third informed them that he was alive. They were surprised to see the Third was telling the truth. Naruto was slowly becoming human. Naruto was able to talk human and still talk with the foxes. The Third got Naruto a house with a small forest in the backyard for the foxes within Konoha's walls. The Third passed a law saying that no one was to harm any foxes that were live in Konoha. Jiraiya and Tsunade with her assistant Shizune stayed with Naruto in the house to make sure that Naruto was never alone. Naruto was always happy with Hinata came and visited him. When Naruto was old enough, he joined the ninja academy with Hinata. There were some kids that gave Naruto trouble, but Hinata with some others stood up for Naruto. Even since Naruto was brought to Konoha, he found that human food was a little better then hunting it. One day Naruto and Hinata with some foxes were atop of the Hokage's mountain sitting under a tree. They were watching the sunset. "Hinata, I wanted to tell you something," Naruto said and Hinata replied with a smile, "What is it?" "I wanted to tell you that I love you," Naruto said as he blushed red ad Hinata said, "I love you too Naruto." Naruto was shocked by what Hinata said and did not realize that Hinata was both hugging and kissing him at the same time. Naruto returned the kiss to Hinata. When they broke the kiss, Hinata sat on Naruto's lap with her arms around his neck. Naruto had his arms around Hinata's waist. The two of them watched the sunset. "Thank you for saving me that night, Naru," Hinata said as she snuggled closer to Naruto and Naruto said, "And thank you for finding me and bring me back home, Hina." The two smiled as they stayed together as the sunset with the pack of foxes around them.

The End


End file.
